Leader Precure!
leader Precure! ( リーダープリキュア!Rīdāpurikyua! ) is one of Cure48 fan series, Theme is about human emotion. Story The story begin when the lead cures must fighting toghether to defeat Logina and save the world. Character Pretty Cure Misumi Nagisa (美墨なぎさ Misumi Nagisa ''or' Natalie Blackstone''' in the English dub), is one of the main characters in the series Futari wa Pretty Cure. Because of her role as narrator and the amount of attention she gets in the series, she is considered the main heroine. Her Pretty Cure ego is . Although she was previously almost unaware of her existence, Nagisa eventually became best friends with Yukishiro Honoka because of their shared roles as Pretty Cure, admiring her for her intelligence, kindness and understanding. She has a habit of saying when she is upset, which can be roughly translated to "unbelievable" or "I don't believe this" and also "Lucky!" whenever things go her way. Her catchphrase in the English dub is "Give me a break. Although she is sporty, Nagisa is actually more girly and image conscious. Hyuuga Saki '(日向 咲 ''Hyuuga Saki) is the new half of the Pretty Cure duo in the first spin-off series, Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star. Like her predecessor, Misumi Nagisa, Saki is excellent with a sport, this being softball. And also like Nagisa, she isn't very good at school, loves sweets and has a large appetite. Saki has a mild personality and a habit of saying "zekkouchou" when she gets excited. She remains optimistic and sane when facing the unexpected. Saki is lenient and friendly, and her cheerful and easygoing personality often brings people happiness and energy. '''Yumehara Nozomi (夢原 のぞみ Yumehara Nozomi) is a second-year student at L'École des Cinq Lumières Middle School, Nozomi appears to be a typical shoujo heroine, and does know what to do with her life. She has a habit of saying when she decides on something not exactly with everyone's permission. Her alter ego is the Cure of Hope, . Nozomi is a rather cheerful heroine, and although has no talents in anything, she has her own sense of justice and is, through all of her annoyances, a great friend. She formed a crush on Coco's human form at first sight, and although it was just weak flirting at first, her feelings grow as the series progresses. Though her teammates are vastly different from her, Nozomi uses her cheerfulness and sympathy for others to become their friend and their leader. Momozono Love '(桃園ラブ ''Momozono Rabu) is a 14-year-old schoolgirl freshman who attends Public Yotsuba Junior High School in the series Fresh Pretty Cure!. She, along with her best friends Aono Miki, Yamabuki Inori and Higashi Setsuna were taught to dance by Chinen Miyuki, the leader of dancing group "Trinity", whom Love admires. Before Setsuna had joined the Cures, Love formed a group with Miki and Inori which she called "Clover". Love's mother works at a grocery shop, while her father works as a wig maker, along with Yamabuki Tadashi, Inori's father. Her Pickrun, the Pirun, is pink and appears to be wearing a chef's hat-shaped crown on its head. Love's alter ego is . Her catchphrase is . Hanasaki Tsubomi is the leader of the Cures in Heartcatch Pretty Cure!. She lives in a flower shop called Hanasaki Flower Shop with her parents and grandmother. Her catchphrase is . Her Pretty Cure alter ego is . Hojo Hibiki is one of the main Cures of Suite Pretty Cure♪, along with her childhood friend, Minamino Kanade. Like Misumi Nagisa, Hibiki has a bright personality and excels at sports, but is often not too good in school work. Despite both her parents being musically-inclined, Hibiki thinks that she has no musical talent at all, but she works hard at perfecting her piano playing. She also loves to eat sweet things, especially the cakes from Kanade's family shop. Hibiki's alter ego is . She uses the pink Fairy Tone Dory to transform. Her catchphrase is "I'm betting my pride as a woman on this!". Hoshizora Miyuki is the leader of the Cures in Smile Pretty Cure!. She is a bright, energetic girl who loves fairytales. Although she is a scatterbrain and gets flustered easily, she has the determination to get what she wants and is seldom unhappy. Whenever she is happy, she is fond of saying "Ultra happy!". At the start of the series, she is a newly-transferred student at Nanairogaoka Middle School. Miyuki's Pretty Cure alter ego is . She controls the power of Holy Light. Hoshizora Miyuki is the leader of the Cures in Smile Pretty Cure!. She is a bright, energetic girl who loves fairytales. Although she is a scatterbrain and gets flustered easily, she has the determination to get what she wants and is seldom unhappy. Whenever she is happy, she is fond of saying "Ultra happy!". At the start of the series, she is a newly-transferred student at Nanairogaoka Middle School. Miyuki's Pretty Cure alter ego is . She controls the power of Holy Light. Aida Mana|相田 マナ|Aida Mana}} is the lead Cure in Doki Doki! Pretty Cure. She is a girl who is always eager to do things for the sake of others. Her Cure form is . Mascot mepple- he is Misumi Nagisa mascot. flappy- he is Hyuuga Saki mascot. coco - is a cream-coloured tanuki and one of the mascots in Yes! Pretty Cure 5 and its sequel. He has the unique ability to transform into a human at will, but quickly changes back to mascot form if he gets slightly hurt or if he is weak. When in human form, he is the teacher of L'École des Cinq Lumières. And he is Yumehara nozomi main mascot. tarte- he is a main mascot from fresh precure! And he also Love Mascot. chypre- she is Hanasaki Tsubomi main mascot. hummy- she is Hojo Hibiki Main Mascot. candy- she is miyuki main mascot. sharuru- she is mana main mascot Dark Garden aini- she is the first enemy and attacked the cures. aina- she is the second enemy and attacked the cures. airi- she is the third enemy and attacked the cures. Omni- she is the four enemy and attacked the cures. ina- he is the five enemy and attacked the cures. Iru- he is the six enemy and attacked he cures. nana- she is the seven enemy and attacked the cures. nunu- she is the last enemy and attacked the cures. logina- a monster from dark garden. Sony- the leader of Dark Garden. Trivia *The cures character are the leader of all precure series. Gallery All the cures character.jpg|All the cures character Category:User: Cure48 Category:Cure48 Category:Fan Series